<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cinder is cheese god. by marahope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666474">cinder is cheese god.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope'>marahope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, cinder is cheese god.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cinder is cheese god.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Linh Cinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cinder is cheese god.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: this in no way explains the actual reasoning behind the cinder cheese cult thing, it’s just some bs i made up while half-asleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinder stared up at the moon. The night air was hot in New Beijing, even this late. There was a small breeze blowing, though it did little to help with the heat. She sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony outside her and Kai’s room.</p>
<p>She was having trouble sleeping and was hoping fresh air would help, but it only reminded her of her new duty as the god of cheese. Opening her eyes, she returned her gaze to the moon.</p>
<p>Four years after the revolution she and Kai had finally married. By then, Luna had been a democracy for over two years and everything was running smoothly, so it wasn’t that big of a deal for her to leave. But a small part of her always missed Luna, especially her friends—Winter and Jacin, as well as all the ones she had made in the Lunar Court. Now, it’d been two years since she left Luna to become Empress of New Beijing and she couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p>A little over two months ago, Thorne and Cress had visited the palace. While there, Thorne made a joke about Cinder being the god of the moon because all three of her royal names meant moon. Cinder had went along with it, rolling her eyes at him and thinking he was joking. But then he started to say that the moon was made of cheese so Cinder was also the god of cheese. She had rolled her eyes at this as well, but it didn’t take him too long to get carried away with it. From then on, he only referred to her as the god of cheese and it soon became a running gag through the crew. Though they were all careful never to mention it publicly for they all knew Torin would be pissed should it get out.</p>
<p>Arms wrapped around her middle and lips pressed to her temple, pulling her out of her thoughts. Cinder smiled, glancing at Kai out of the corner of her eye. She melted into his embrace, resting her head against his neck.</p>
<p>Kai looked up at Luna, eyes dancing in the moonlight. “How does it feel to be a god?” he asked, his tone light and playful.</p>
<p>Cinder pulled out of his arms and swatted at his arm, a small grin forming. “I thought we agreed not to bring that up when Thorne and the others aren’t around,” she whispered.</p>
<p>He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I forgot.” He leaned down and placed a kiss against her lips. “Now, come on. It’s late and we should get to bed soon.”</p>
<p>Cinder nodded. “Only if you promise to not bring this up again.”</p>
<p>Kai rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. “Fine</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>